DNA Gyrase. We have investigated the binding of DNA gyrase to specific sites on DNA. DNA gyrase protects a region of 120-140 base pairs roughly centered on a site where the enzyme makes a double-strand break in the presence of the inhibitor oxolinic acid. The DNA appears to be wrapped around the enzyme, as indicated by the nuclease digestion pattern of DNA in the complex.